hamiltonmusicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica Schuyler Church
as seen portrayed by Renée Elise Goldsberry |aka=Angelica Schuyler Church |born=February 20, 1756 Albany, Province of New York |died=March 13, 1814 (aged 58) New York City, New York, U.S. |gender=Female |occupation= |family=*Philip Schuyler (father) *Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton (sister) *Peggy Schuyler (sister) *Alexander Hamilton (brother-in-law, in love with) *Philip Hamilton (nephew) |first=Alexander Hamilton |2013=Anika Noni Rose |2016=Renée Elise Goldsberry |chicago=Karen Olivo |tour=Emmy Raver-Lampman }} Angelica Schuyler Church, born Angelica Schuyler, is a main character in the musical Hamilton. She is one of the Schuyler siblings, as well as the eldest. Biography Act One Angelica Schuyler makes her first appearance in "Alexander Hamilton" where she, her sister Eliza Schuyler, and Maria Reynolds state that they loved Alexander Hamilton. Angelica's first singing part is in the "The Schuyler Sisters", her sisters and her Eliza and Peggy sing about the revolution happening in New York. Later, she and her sisters attend a ball proposed by her father, Philip Schuyler ("A Winter's Ball"), in which she meets multiple revolutionary allies, including Alexander Hamilton. Eliza emerges with immediate feelings for Alexander upon sight, but does not approach him; Angelica strikes a conversation with him in turn and is attracted to him both by looks and demeanor. Angelica then realizes her sister's extent of feelings for Hamilton ("Helpless") and hides her own allure to him for the sake of her sister ("Satisfied"). As being a loyal and loving sister, Angelica attends and toasts Eliza's wedding to Alexander Hamilton, singing of how she will never be satisfied, but is happy for her sister. Act Two While Hamilton works at home, Angelica tells Hamilton to convince Jefferson that his new financial plan will work, so that the Congress will accept it and put the plan to action. She also informs him that she will arrive at New York to travel upstate to her father's home in Albany ("Take A Break"). During this time, she and Eliza try to convince Alexander to accompany them on vacation to Albany. Alexander refuses, saying that he has to keep improving his plan for Congress, and the sisters travel upstate without him. During his time alone, Alexander Hamilton has an affair with Maria Reynolds ("Say No To This"), and to keep the affair secret is forced to pay her husband, James Reynolds, an amount of money. Meanwhile, Aaron Burr, Thomas Jefferson, and James Madison recollect on how lucky he is that George Washington always happens to support him ("Washington On Your Side"). Alexander is afraid they will demise of his reputation and openly writes about his affair to save himself ("The Reynolds Pamphlet") to save himself, meanwhile thoroughly bringing down and shaming his wife. Angelica comes from London when she heard about the affair. Hamilton is relieved, thinking that she has come to help redeem him, but Angelica replies that she did not come for him and stands by her sister's side. After Hamilton's death in a duel against Aaron Burr, Angelica returns with her sister. She supports her sister for the rest of her years, and Eliza sings about her reliance on her older sister until Angelica's death in 1814 ("Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story"), after which she is buried in Trinity Church near Alexander. Gallery Click here Trivia *In reality, there were five Schuyler siblings, only three of which were portrayed in the musical. Category:Characters Category:Hamilton Musical Category:Schuyler family Category:Female characters Category:Characters from America